vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dan Katō
|-|Dan Katō= |-|Edo Dan Katō= Summary Dan Katō was a renowned jōnin from Konohagakure. After the death of his younger sister, he began advocating for a medical ninja to be assigned to every squad. Tsunade shared a similar belief, and the two soon began dating because of it. During their time together Dan shared his dream of becoming Hokage with Tsunade — wanting the title so that he could better protect the villagers of Konoha which would prompt Tsunade to give Dan her grandfather's necklace for good luck and encouragement to follow that dream. Soon after that, Dan was fighting in the Second Shinobi World War, in which he killed countless shinobi with his Spirit Transformation Technique. Ultimately, he was fatally wounded during a battle, and while Tsunade was able to stop the bleeding, but it was a lost cause as the blood loss was too severe and Dan succumbed to his injuries. Tsunade would later take on Dan's niece, Shizune, as an apprentice and leave the village sometime after that, retiring from life as a shinobi. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C Name: Dan Katō Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: 27 at the time of death Classification: Human Ninja, Jonin, Edo Tensei Powers and Abilities: |-|Alive Dan= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled in Martial Arts, Acrobatics, Duplication (Can create illusionary clones with no substance), can replace himself with inanimate objects to avoid damage, Chakra Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Shapeshifting (Can transform into animate and inanimate objects), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his speed and physical capabilities with chakra), Surface Scaling, Non-Corporeal and Possession (via Spirit Transformation Technique), Paralysis Inducement (via paralysis jutsu) |-|Edo Dan= All previous abilities in base, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3 and 7), Inorganic Physiology (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Resistance to Death Manipulation, Age Manipulation and Disease Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Town level (Had the potential to become Hokage. Powerscaling from Asuma Sarutobi. Kabuto Yakushi reincarnated him thinking that he'd be a valuable asset on the battlefield. Kakuzu referred to Dan and Asuma as gold and silver generals - a reference to shōgi pieces -, again indicating that Dan was a powerful shinobi) Speed: Possibly Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be comparable to other jonin, as Kabuto found him worthy enough to reincarnate for the Fourth Shinobi war) Lifting Strength: At least Class G Striking Strength: At least Town Class Durability: At least Town level, regeneration makes him extremely hard to kill as an Edo Stamina: High, Nigh-Unlimited as an Edo Range: Several meters with ninjutsu Standard Equipment: Shuriken, standard ninja equipment Intelligence: Skilled in combat Weaknesses: Nothing notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Spirit Transformation Technique:' This technique allows the user's spirit to materialize and leave their body, which is then able to take possession of a target, enabling them to freely manipulate the victim's body at will. As a result of being possessed by this jutsu user, the host body decays from the inside-out. Dan Katō noted that this technique had been used to kill a great number of shinobi during his lifetime. The only known way to counteract the technique is to trap the user within a barrier, such as the Four Violet Flames Formation, before they can activate it. With the release of the Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation technique, a reincarnated Dan was capable of taking control of his ascending spirit for a short period using this technique. It crossed a vast distance and was still able to manipulate Tsunade's body as well as transfer chakra to her. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Naruto Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Undead Category:Ninjas Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Chi Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Martial Artists Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Possession Users Category:Acrobats Category:Fire Users Category:Wind Users Category:Earth Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Tier 7 Category:Paralysis Users